harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wedding of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks
|date=July, 1997 |participants=*Remus Lupin *Nymphadora Tonks |description=Remus Lupin married Nymphadora Tonks }} The wedding of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks took place in July of 1997, during the height of the Second Wizarding War. It was kept private as the Ministry of Magic had passed legislation that was not favourable to werewolves. One result of this union came in the form of the couple's only child, Teddy Lupin. Their marriage only lasted a year, before the couple was murdered in the Battle of Hogwarts. History Prelude Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks met when they both became members of the second Order of the Phoenix. At some point before the summer of 1996, Tonks fell deeply in love with Remus. Although he returned her feelings he refused to become involved with her. He claimed that he was too poor, too old, and too dangerous for her, despite her repeatedly telling him that his lycanthropy did not matter to her. Tonks became very depressed over this: her metamorphic abilities suffered, she looked ill, as well as her Patronus changed to resemble a werewolf. together]] After the Battle of the Astronomy Tower on 30 June, 1997, Tonks and Remus witnessed Fleur Delacour declare her continuing love for fiancé Bill Weasley, in spite of his scarring at the hands of the vicious werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Tonks argued that their relationship was the same. Remus tried to discourage her, insisting that "the cases are totally different" by pointing out that Bill would not not become a full werewolf, though he would experience mild symptoms of lycanthropy. However, the two seemed to grow closer afterward, attending the funeral of Albus Dumbledore together. Wedding Remus and Tonks married in July of 1997 and they informed Harry Potter of their newlywed status just prior to the Battle of the Seven Potters. They had to keep their marriage quiet, as the Ministry of Magic had put anti-werewolf legislation into effect. They both expressed regret that Harry could not attend. Marriage , wearing what appears to be a maternity dress]] The couple had to leave Harry's birthday party on 31 July when Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour arrived to discuss the contents of Dumbledore's will with Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Lord Voldemort also learned of the marriage, as well as used it to mock the Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange at a meeting in Malfoy Manor . Around this time Tonks became pregnant. Harry noted that Remus seemed unhappy at both this party and at the wedding of Bill and Fleur the following day . This may have been because of several reasons: the anti-werewolf legislation, his suspicions that his in-laws disapproved of his marriage to Tonks , or because of Tonks' pregnancy. Remus was extremely upset by the pregnancy. He believed that by marrying Tonks he had made her an outcast among society, because of his lycanthropy, as well as feared that he would pass on his affliction to their child. Remus briefly left his wife, as well as visited Harry, Ron, and Hermione in Grimmauld Place, where he told them that most of the guests had escaped after the wedding was attacked, as well as that Voldemort had taken over the Ministry. He requested to accompany Harry, Ron, and Hermione on their quest to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry strongly disapproved, believing that "parents shouldn't leave their kids unless ''— unless they’ve got to.''" He and Remus had a fierce row and Ron and Hermione admonished Harry for his rudeness. Harry felt slightly guilty, but hoped that it would be worth it if Remus returned to his pregnant wife, which he subsequently did. Remus and Tonks had a son in April of 1998 whom they named Teddy, after his maternal grandfather, Ted Tonks, who had been murdered by Snatchers. They named Harry Potter his godfather. However, their happiness would be short-lived. On 2 May, Dumbledore's Army led a call to arms at Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix answered. Remus convinced Tonks to remain behind at her parents' home with their newborn son initially, but she found the thought of her husband rushing off to battle and possibly dying while she waited in safety unbearable. Leaving Teddy in the care of her mother Andromeda Tonks, Tonks rushed to join the Battle of Hogwarts. Remus and Tonks were both murdered in battle, he by Antonin Dolohov and she by Bellatrix Lestrange, her own aunt. Aftermath Teddy was subsequently raised by his maternal grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, though he would also spend a great deal of time with the Potter and Weasley families growing up. When Harry spoke to Remus's spirit through the Resurrection Stone shortly before his final duel with Lord Voldemort, Remus expressed regret at not being able to know Teddy, but hoped that he would understand that his parents died fighting for a better world for their son to grow up in. Appearances * Notes and references pl:Ślub Nimfadory Tonks i Remusa Lupina Category:Articles related to werewolves Category:Weddings